Het aanzoek
by Hommeles
Summary: ONESHOT! Hoe Tidus aan Yuna 'het' aanzoek doet. Ok...hele slechte summary, maar lees het maar gewoon ghehe...:P. TY Maar dat had je waarschijnlijk al geraden


**A/N:** _Goed…dit is dus mijn eerste Nederlandse verhaal hier op. Denk ook dat het meteen mijn laatste is, maar goed dat zien we dan wel weer :). _

_Waarom ik ineens een Nederlands verhaal maak vragen jullie je misschien af? Ik zag zo te kijken tussen verschillende talen en zag dat er geen Nederlands tussen stond! Bij de verhalen dan hè, als je update dan zie je wel Nederlands ertussen staan hoor. Maar niet als je een verhaal wilt lezen…dan heb je wel Duits en Portugees…volgens mij ook 1tje uit Zweden, maar Nederlands? Ho maar! Die zit er niet bij : (. _

_Dus ik dacht…dan schrijf ik er zelf 1. De eerste wel te verstaan! _

_Nu is dit dus het eerste Ffx 2 Nederlandse verhaal ooit op fanfiction…ok misschien niet ooit, het kan zijn dat er wel 1 was maar dat ie verwijderd is ofzoiets… _

_Maar bederf m'n blije ik nu even niet! Dit is nu gewoon de eerste echte Nederlandse Ffx2 verhaal ghihi :P._

_Nou…dit is wel lang genoeg zo dacht ik dan maar : ). Dussuh…we gaan verder met het verhaal. Veel plezier…hoop ik dan :P._

* * *

**Het aanzoek**

Het was vroeg in de morgen. De zon kwam langzaam op. Zonnestralen kleurden de helder blauwe lucht een gemengde kleur van roze en geel. Een paar sterren waren nog zichtbaar van de nacht daarvoor, maar verdwenen nu langzaam door het felle licht van de zon.

Besaid was, zoals altijd zo vroeg in de morgen, nog erg rustig. De meeste mensen sliepen nog. Een paar vroege vogels waren al wel wakker om zich klaar te maken voor een nieuwe dag.

Één van de eerste, was Tidus. Hij had een onrustige nacht gehad zoals wel vaker, en naar 4 uur te hebben liggen woelen besloot hij dat hij beter wakker kon blijven. Hij was nu op weg naar het strand, dat er nog verlaten bij lag. Wachtend op de eerste mensen die er die middag zouden komen. 'S middags was het er altijd erg druk. Vooral nu de kalm er was kwamen er steeds meer mensen naar Besaid om daar bij te komen van hun dagelijkse leven en lekker op het strand te liggen. Want zeg nu zelf, de stranden van Besaid zijn de mooiste van heel Spira.

Nu het nog vroeg in de morgen was, kon Tidus er mooi heen om na te denken. Dat deed hij soms, als Yuna nog sliep en hij niet slapen kon. Vooral in de eerste week van zijn terugkomst had hij dat vaak gedaan. Hij had vaak last van nachtmerries over dat hij weer zou verdwijnen, en Yuna die huilde en overstuur was, dat wilde hij niet…nooit meer.

Hij kwam aan en zocht zijn vaste plek op, vlakbij de visserstenten. Soms wilde hij nog wel eens op het strand gaan zitten voorbij de ruïne. Dat deed hij alleen als er al mensen op het strand waren. Bijvoorbeeld de Besaid Aurochs, die wilden ook nog wel eens vroeg op staan om te gaan trainen. Maar dat hoefde nu niet.

Hij plofte neer op de grond vlakbij het water en staarde bedenkelijk voor zich uit. '_Het is nu alweer 3 weken geleden dat ik niet eens bestond. En 2 jaar terug dat ik verdween. Het is zo hier verandert._' Hij zuchtte diep. '_Niet alleen Spira zelf…maar Yuna ook._' Hij glimlachte even bij de gedachte aan haar. '_Ze heeft zoveel door moeten maken, zoveel verloren. En nog is ze altijd zo…vrolijk en lief en…mooi._' Zijn glimlach verscheen weer en hij schudde zijn hoofd, voordat hij met gesloten ogen naar de grond toekeerde. '_Ze is mooi. Dit alles lijkt wel een droom, de afgelopen paar weken…Offuh…_' Hij schudde zijn hoofd weer en keek op. Het woordje droom had hij liever niet meer in z'n woordenboek staan. De zon was nu boven de horizon gerezen en de roze gele gloed verdween. Weggevaagd door de blauwe lucht. Tidus keek naar het uitzicht en dacht aan de tijd dat ook hij verdween. Dat was het ergste moment uit zijn leven en het liefst zou hij het verbannen uit z'n geheugen. Jammer genoeg kon dat niet. 'Denk _er maar gewoon niet aan. Leef gewoon alsof elke dag je laatste kan zijn. Maak er iets van._' Hij knikte tegen zichzelf en leunde achterover, steunend op zijn handen, zodat hij beter naar de lucht boven hem kon kijken. '_Yuna…_' Haar naam schoot weer door zijn hoofd, zoals altijd als hij naar de blauwe lucht keek. '_Haar lievelingskleur…_' Hij glimlachte dromerig.

Een schaduw over hem heen deed hem opkijken en hij glimlachte nog breder toen hij zag wie het was. Yuna. 'Hoi.' Groette ze hem.

Ze ging naast hem zitten en lachte liefelijk naar hem. 'Ook goedemorgen.' Zei ze toen ze geen reactie van hem kreeg. Hij staarde haar alleen maar aan met een domme grijns op z'n gezicht. Ze gaf hem een schouder duwtje op hem wakker te schudden. 'Ohw, ja, ghehe…' Hij krabde zich op het achterhoofd. 'Goedemorgen…wat doe jij zo vroeg wakker?' Yuna haalde haar schouders op. 'Kon niet meer slapen.' Zei ze. 'Maar hey, ik kan het beter aan jou vragen. Jij bent altijd zo vroeg wakker.' Ze gaf hem weer een schouder duw. Iets harder dit keer, waardoor hij bijna zijn balans verloor. 'Hey! Kijk uit! Straks val ik nog om.' Zei hij lacherig. Ze lachte met hem mee en staarde toen naar de zee. 'Mooi hè? De zee…zoals de zon erop schijnt, lijkt het niet of er miljoenen diamantjes in zitten, zoals het schittert, weet je wel?' Hij keek opzij naar haar en bestudeerde haar gezicht. '_Zo mooi, zoals ze kijkt. Zo…engelachtig_.' Hij kneep zijn ogen iets samen en glimlachte weer. 'Vindt je ook niet Tidus?' Vroeg ze hem en keek hem aan. Hij bloosde iets nu ze hem betrapt had op staren. 'Uhm…ja, heel mooi.' Zei hij terwijl hij nog steeds naar haar keek. Dit keer was het Yuna's beurt om te blozen en ze wendde haar ogen af in schaamte.

'Yuna…?' Begon Tidus. Hij wist precies wat hij wilde vragen. Hij had zat er al een week mee, maar wist nooit wanneer nou het goede moment was. Zovaak had hij het geoefend, zo vaak ging het goed. Wakka hielp hem erbij en speelde Yuna, hoe ze zou reageren als hij het zou vragen. Tidus had het een dom idee gevonden, maar Wakka hield vol dat het een goede manier was om te oefenen. Uiteindelijk had hij toegestemd en probeerde hij het uit. Het werkte niet zo goed…Wakka is heel slecht in toneelspelen zo bleek.

Nu was het moment daar en hij wist niet zo goed hoe hij het haar moest vragen. Hoe ze zou reageren. 'Wat als ze het niet wil?' Dacht hij paniekerig. Gelukkig zag Yuna het niet toen ze hem aankeek. 'Wat is er?' Ze keek hem vragend aan en dat maakte hem alleen nog maar meer zenuwachtiger. 'Uhm…ikkuh…Mooie lucht hè?' Zei hij in plaats van wat hij eigenlijk had willen vragen. Yuna keek op naar de lucht en lachte weer op haar engelachtige manier. Tidus wendde zijn gezicht af en vloekte zacht.

'Nee Yuna…dat wilde ik niet zeggen…' Yuna keek hem weer aan, recht in z'n ogen. Hij beet op z'n onderlip. 'Nu of nooit Ti, kom op!' Hij draaide zich naar haar toe en pakte haar rechter hand vast. Ze keek even naar beneden, voordat ze hem weer in de ogen aankeek. Haar ogen weer op vragend. 'Yuna…' Ze knipperde. 'Ja?'

Hij ademde nog eens diep in. 'Wil je met me trouwen?'

Het was doodstil tussen de twee. Het geluid van zee en de wind in de bomen maakte het moment alleen nog maar spannender voor Tidus. '_Waarom zegt ze niks? Ze kijkt me alleen maar aan met die mooie 2 verschillende ogen van haar…Zeg alsjeblieft iets._' Wat maar zo'n 2 minuten was, duurde wel een eeuwigheid voor Tidus. Toen sprak ze. 'Meen je het echt?' Ze keek hem ongeloofwaardig aan en Tidus leek verbaasd. 'Natuurlijk!' Riep hij verontwaardigd. Hij pakte nu ook haar andere hand en keek haar oprecht in de ogen. 'Ik hou van je Yuna.'

Langzaam maar zeker kwam er een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze klaarde helemaal op en haar ogen straalden van geluk. Ze verwijderde haar handen uit zijn grip en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. Haar hoofd ruste ze op zijn schouder. 'Ja!' Zei ze als antwoord. Tidus klaarde nu zelf ook op en sloeg zijn armen om haar middel. Hij rolde achterover waardoor ze bovenop hem viel. Lachend rolden ze het laatste stukje naar beneden het water in. Ze kwamen tot een halt, Tidus nu boven en Yuna onder. Ze keek hem liefdevol aan en lachte naar hem. 'Ik hou ook van jou.'

* * *

_Read and Review. Oh wacht! Kan net zo goed ook dat even in het Nederlands zetten…uhm…Lees en…laat een berichtje achter :P. _

_Ik denk niet dat er veel mensen dat zullen doen…weet niet hoeveel Nederlanders erop zitten…Maar hopen kan altijd :)._


End file.
